No Sleep Tonight
by BBShipper
Summary: It takes some drunken mumbling for two best friends to come clean about how they feel. Liley oneshot of course.


"Miley..Miley come on we're leaving" Lilly shouted over the pounding music as she watched her best friend grinding and winding on the makeshift dancefloor.

"Lil I don't wanna go I'm having so much fun" Miley whined as she stumbled over to Lilly.

"Your absolutely drunk your dad is going to kill you, come on you can recover at my house" she said wrapping an arm around her friend's waist leading her out of the house to her car. She strapped her in the passenger's seat before walking around and getting in on the drivers side.

"I never noticed what nice legs you have Lillster" Miley muttered before falling asleep as Lilly laughed pulling out of the driveway heading for her house.

About 5 minutes into the journey Miley started mumbling in her sleep, Lilly shook her head thinking nothing of it.

"Lilly" Miley murmured as Lilly looked over thinking she'd woken up, she was wrong she was still asleep. Dreaming by the sounds of it Lilly thought to herself keeping her eyes on the road.

"Nice legs..mhm..i love you..i want you" she continued to murmur.

"UH LILLY! Don't..Stop!" Miley suddenly shrieked causing Lilly to slam the brakes down making the car stop with a jolt, the sudden halt made Miley wake up.

"Sweet niblets what's going on?" she asked suddenly sobering up sitting up in the seat rubbing her eyes.

"You..you were sleeping..you said..it shocked me..i stopped" Lilly rambled.

Miley looked embarrassed. "Oh no, please tell me I didn't say what I think I did" she cringed.

"You kept saying my name..among other things" Lilly admitted barely able to look her best friend in the eye.

"Shit! Dangit!" Miley cursed, "Lilly I'm sorry i..i don't know what to say I know its inexcusable and if you don't wanna be my friend anymore I totally.." Miley was suddenly cut off by Lilly leaning over and pushing her lips to hers.

As she sat back in her own seat she smiled. "Least I know one way of shutting you up, Miley don't apologize you've got nothing to apologize for..you just startled me is all with your volume that's all" she comforted.

Miley's cheeks turned a little pink, "am I really that loud?" she asked shyly.

Lilly nodded and giggled, "loud enough to cause me to almost have a coronary and crash the car" she laughed. Miley put her head in her hands before laughing herself.

"No wonder daddy and Jackson have kept telling me how I need to tell you how I feel" she sighed looking at Lilly longingly. "I don't know what that kiss meant to you Lilly but to me it meant a lot, I've liked you for a while now..a lot more than a best friend should" she admitted not able to meet the blonde's gaze.

"Hey" Lilly cupped Miley's face turning it so she was meeting her eyes. "I wouldn't of kissed you if I didn't like you, I just cant believe neither of us said anything sooner..i've liked you for over half a year now and even my mom was starting to tell me to seal the deal already. So now in this almost was car wreck I'm gonna ask, Miley Stewart will you be my girlfriend?"

Miley smiled and reached for Lilly's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'll be yours if you'll be mine" she answered before planting a sweet kiss on the blonde driver's lips. "With lips like those who could ever say no" she joked, "of course I'll be yours".

"Always and forever Lillian Truscott, that's what I'm hoping for" Miley answered releasing her grip on the blonde settling back into the seat with a genuine heartmelting smile on her face.

"Your definitely sobering up quickly" Lilly said looking a little disappointed as she turned the key once again in the ignition.

"I think too drunk to go home, need sleeps in your bed with you" Miley said in a baby voice slurring her words as if she was still drunk.

Lilly laughed, "okay my house it is, we'll call your daddy when we get there".

"Thanks Lil, I seriously don't know what I'd do without you" she answered gazing out of the window staring down the road they were traveling on.

"Hmm I'm guessing you'd still be shaking that butt and those hips at some random person's party completely wasted" Lilly joked.

"Oh I don't have to be wasted to dance like that believe me, want a demonstration?" Miley smirked flirting and feigning an innocent glance at the blonde.

Lilly smirked back, "oh you bet" she replied as she hurriedly parked in her driveway.

"Mom I'm home, Miley's with me I'm taking her to bed okay" Lilly shouted as she closed the front door behind them, her mom walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Miley, Hey Lilly..just exactly how did you mean that?" Mrs Truscott asked cocking an eyebrow putting a hand to her hips, the girls laughed.

"I just meant there was drinking at the party therefore Miley's gonna sleep it off here" Lilly answered hoping her mom would be cool with it.

Miley pouted, "I thought you might say wait and see how the night goes" she giggled.

Mrs Truscott couldn't help but laugh, "you chose a feisty one Lillian..you know I'm fine with you stopping over anytime Miley I take it you two are together now? Or at least have come clean about how you feel"

The girls nodded, "Miley fell asleep in the car she has a volume problem I almost crashed the car we talked and now we're dating" Lilly said quickly giving her mom the 411.

Mrs Truscott looked puzzled for a second before suddenly clicking, "Ahh dreams..oh well least it got y'all somewhere"

"Mommy say what?" Lilly asked blinking, her mom looked cluelessly back at her "what?" she asked.

"You said y'all" the girls said in unison, Mrs Truscott laughed.

"I pick up a lot of things Miley says around here nowadays, I even said sweet niblets the other day when I dropped something in the kitchen" she admitted looking proud.

Miley smiled, "yeah she has that influence on me too" Lilly laughed.

"Anyway as much as we'd love to stay and chat bed is calling" Lilly said taking Miley's hand pulling her up the stairs, Miley laughed as she was literally dragged into Lilly's room.

"Bed is calling? Oh honey you better not mean that cause no way am I tired" Miley smirked pulling Lilly to her.

"Hmm you know what, suddenly I am awake than ever before" Lilly flirted back pushing herself against Miley slightly, Miley let out a small groan at the contact of their hips.

Lilly pushed Miley back onto the bed before gently sitting on top of her, "yeah no sleep tonight, sleep is very bad" she laughed.


End file.
